Jaden Taylor
|alias= |DOB=December 10, 2019 |DOD= |affiliation=Taylor Industrial Guardians |family=Michael Taylor (father; deceased) Courtney Taylor (mother) |status=Alive |actor= |movie= |book= |identity = Secret|marital status = Single|occupation = CEO of Taylor Industrial|Gender = Male|Height = 5'10"|Weight = 175 lbs (79 kg)|Eyes = Brown|Hair = Black|age = 23|boo = Hawknest Trident City, New Jersey}}Jaden Taylor is the billionaire owner and CEO of Taylor Industrial, an inventor, and a costumed vigilante operating in Trident City , New Jersey known as the Blue Hawk. After witnessing the murder of his parents at the hands of James Triden, Jaden then swore to become the fearsome vigilante Blue Hawk to stop anyone from suffering like him and wage a war on crime in Trident City, beginning his long crime-fighting career. He became heavily seasoned as an expert crime fighter and detective, having fought and overpowered numerous criminal adversaries. He also mentored his partner vigilante Peter Haynes (known as "Red Raven"). Years later, Blue Hawk and Felidae would be inspired to begin establishing the valiant Guardians, in order to battle any future threats to the world, with Blue Hawk himself resolving to be their leader. Biography Early Life and Father' Murder Jaden Taylor was born December 10, 2019 in Trident City , New Jersey, to Michael Taylor, a billionaire advanced technology developer, and Courtney Taylor, a nurse, and had an idyllic childhood due to his family's fortune. One Christmas, Jaden and his father prepared to go away for a few days. Jaden's father was killed in an automobile "accident" secretly arranged by James Triden. As Deathwish attacked his car, Jaden managed to get out and call for help for his wife father. Deathwish had murdered his father. Becoming Blue Hawk In the eventuating years, Jaden was inspired to make himself a symbol of fear within the heart of crime in Trident City, Jaden did so by traveling around the globe training himself beyond the heights of mental and physical perfection, mastering many martial arts, the art of deception, tactical skills, and stealth, among many other disciplines. Jaden used this newfound workout and knowledge to take up the the persona of a fearsome yet heroic vigilante known as "Blue Hawk" by launching a one-man war on crime at age 23, while also swiftly reclaiming control over his family company Taylor Industrial as its CEO. He created the Hawknest, an expansive subterranean residence housing all of his high-tech gadgets, and located under his house. Rogues Gallery Blue Hawk's presence in Trident City generated a new breed of criminals, no longer the simple thugs and gangsters involved in Trident Organized Crime, but more dynamic personalities. The first person inspired by him was Felidae, a dangerous seductress using his style and methods towards her own ends. He met his greatest nemesis when the Joker first appeared, a brilliant serial killer dressing like a clown and murdering people uncontrollably. He had been exposed to chemicals in an accident that drove him completely insane, and he swore revenge on Gotham for creating him. There would be many more villains starting to appear within this time. Reaper was an chemist who developed techniques to strike terror into the hearts of his victims for his own pleasure. Enphyscopedia was another deranged genius who felt a psychological compulsion to demonstrate his intellectual superiority, and constructed elaborate crimes while delivering clues daring law enforcement to catch him. Another crime boss appeared named Winston Payne who acted as an eccentric criminal mastermind without any crippling mental illness other than a desire to prove himself. Many of these villains were kept in an Asylum for the criminally insane. Meeting Felidae Stopping Arsonist Days later, Blue Hawk intervened when Arsonist was setting up charges to detonate a building. He used a shuriken to knock the detonator from the villains grip, destroyed it with a mighty stomp, and proceeded to engage Arsonist, who unsuccessfully attacked Blue Hawk with his flamethrower, as it proved ineffective against Blue Hawk's fireproof cape and oxygen mask. Batman thus subdued him rather quickly, leaving Arsonist on a sidewalk for the TCPD officers to find, though, unknown to him, Blue Hawk was being watched by James Triden the entire time via a CCTV, in order to analyzing the Blue Hawk's capabilities, which firmly established to James Triden that the rumors of Blue Hawk being inhuman and supernatural are actually completely false. Origin of the Guardians Meeting Amanda Waller Gail Friedman meets up with her situational ally Jaden Taylor, she gives Jaden her files on multiple notable vigilantes and talented individuals, including that of Marcus Draven. As Jaden turns to leave, Friedman lets him know that she is aware that he is Blue Hawk, him being somewhat surprised. Meeting and recruiting Marcus Draven Jaden learns from Gail Friedman's files that Marcus Draven worked at an auto shop. Jaden arrives at the shop and asks to speak with Marcus. When Marcus reveals himself to be there, Jaden lets the latter know that an impending enormous threat is coming to the world, and asks Marcus to join the Guardians under his leadership. Arthur, however, is hostile, proceeding to angrily lift and pin Jaden against the wall, ultimately refusing to join. Personality Jaden Taylor is a remarkably intelligent and determined individual shown by his acceptance into T.C.I.T. and his ability to make a large arsenal of high tech gadgets. Jaden is very dedicated and determined to his work of crime-fighting vigilantism, sometimes employing illegal and morally dubious tactics (like torture, causing him to initially be viewed as a brutal and unforgiving criminal) while fighting crime as the Blue Hawk, but ultimately for the good of Trident City. Despite his tragic past Jaden has an optimistic and hopeful outlook towards humanity and has shown that his strongest characteristic is his strong moral code to never kill. Although possessing great disgust and anger towards criminals and super villains, Blue Hawk, has proven himself a very caring and selfless person. While usually very serious Jaden demonstrates a somewhat dry sense of humor, in addition to being incredibly brave, constantly putting his life on the line to save innocent lives and bringing the most dangerous criminals to justice for society's protection. Abilities Abilities= *'Enhanced Condition:' Jaden, as a tremendously skilled vigilante, is in beyond peak physical condition and from frequent intense workouts and his numerous vigilante escapades in the city and the training he did before becoming Blue Hawk had heightened his abilities beyond the levels of peak human potential, and pushed him to the early levels of superhuman condition, Jaden's extremely muscular and athletic physique makes Blue Hawk immensely physically powerful by normal human standards, with his physical attributes far surpassing even those of other exceptionally fit humans. ** Enhanced Strength: Jaden has and can, by properly using physical forces, momentum and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and undergoing frequent extremely intense strength-and-endurance-based exercises, easily generate low-level superhuman strength. Jaden undergoes extremely intense exercises to strengthen the maximum number of muscles beyond the limits of human potential and vastly increase his endurance. His workout regimes exercises, which combined with his vigilante escapades have granted him his above peak human conditioning (and also maintain this physical condition). Hence, he is capable of effortlessly lifting and hurling human opponents like rag dolls over his head to more than 5 feet across a room, knocking them out with a single blow, sending a thug flying with a single kick, throwing people into walls hard enough to break through them,punching people hard enough to send them headfirst into the floor and their head through the floorboards, and effortlessly smashing right through plastered wooden walls and floors. His nigh-superhuman strength also extends to his legs, easily allowing him to jump several feet into the air **'Enhanced Durability:' Jaden is also exceptionally durable by human standards (further enhanced by his bulletproof suit), due to his intense training,vastly increased Jaden's durability to enhanced levels. **'Enhanced Speed and Agility:' Jaden has demonstrated superb nimbleness and agility, he can much run faster than the finest Olympian athlete, being able to reach a destination in very short time by running, perching on a wall to avoid arriving police officers, quickly moving across ceilings and walls with almost ape-like acrobatics and gymnastics **'Enhanced Stamina:' Jaden is immensely endurant, superior in that regard to the finest Olympian athlete, able to exert himself at his peak capacity for hours without tiring or slowing down. Also Jaden can recover extremely fast from injuries and fatigue due to his training and will. **'Enhanced Metabolism:' Jaden's metabolism runs Two times faster (due to his diet and workouts) than an average human. *'Master Martial Artist:' Jaden is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant an infamously formidable master of a vast array of martial arts (including, but not limited to, Boxing, Karate, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Savate, Krav Maga, Ninjutsu, Kung Fu, Judo, and Aikido,with 5 years of training he has battled and overpowered numerous criminals in Trident City. His fighting also incorporates and takes full advantage of his proper use of physical forces, momentum and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and pressure-points and his enhanced strength, executing it all at very high speeds. *'Expert Marksman:' Blue Hawk is a highly skilled marksman, utilizing his tools with a high degree of accuracy and precision and accuracy. *'Stealth:' Blue Hawk is an immensely formidable master of stealth and infiltration, capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected, which is all the more remarkable and impressive, given his large muscular frame. Blue Hawk's stealth is so effective in fact, that some criminals would claim that you wouldn't even know he was there until it was already too late. Blue Hawk's remarkable speed and almost ape-like agility allow him to move away from the sight of others and stalk enemies from either the shadows or higher vantage points. *'Intimidation:' Blue Hawk commands an extremely intimidating presence, able to instill fear into the hearts of Gotham's criminals, with some of them not even daring to shoot him after Blue Hawk fiercely gazes them in the eye. *'Interrogation:' Blue Hawk is infamously adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods, as well as torture as an effective means of punishment or information extraction. *'Indomitable Willpower:' Jaden, although he has no Deviant powers, has tremendous determination and strength of will, which make him an extremely formidable opponent. *'Genius-level Intellect:' Jaden is extremely intelligent, to the point that he has successfully gone toe-to-toe with the extremely dangerous, inventive and completely unpredictable psychopath. Hence, Jaden's brilliant intellect is arguably his greatest and most formidable ability of all, as it extends itself to his nearly unparalleled tactical, deceptive, detective, and engineering,, which (coupled with his extensive training utilizing them all). **'Master Tactician:' Blue Hawk,given his lack of superpowers, often uses cunning and planning to successfully outwit stronger and more powerful foes, rather than simply out-fighting them, often using any of their exploitable weaknesses. **'Expert Detective:' Blue Hawk is a highly skilled detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and psychological assessments, as well as both inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber **'Expert Engineer': Jaden is highly skilled in vehicles' operations and general engineering, with him and having personally built various sophisticated gadgets. *'Expert Driver:' Blue Hawk is a highly skilled driver, able to successfully pursue his enemies through the streets of Trident City on his motorcycle. *'Bilingualism:' Jaden, apart from his native English, also speaks fluent Russian and French(albeit with a slight accent). |-| Weaknesses= *'Human Vulnerabilities:' Blue Hawk's greatest weakness is that he is a human with no powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. Blue Hawk, however, usually compensates for this quite well with his highly durable fire- and bulletproof suits, tremendous combat skills, his self-achieved enhanced physical condition, highly sophisticated technological gadgets, and brilliant tactical intellect. *'Subtle Psychological Manipulation:' Blue Hawk, despite his brilliant intellect, can ultimately still be outsmarted and manipulated himself |-| Equipment= As a the CEO of Taylor Industrial Jaden Taylor has an immense fortune, making him one of the wealthiest people in the world, rivaled only by extreme few, like his business rival James Triden. His wealth allows Jaden access to some of the most sophisticated technology in the world (most of it located in his hidden hideout), allowing him to create the equipment that is crucial to him as the Blue Hawk, with it effectively compensating for his lack of superpowers. After establishing the Guardians, Blue Hawk once again utilizes his technology to aid their mutual cause. *'Hawksuit:' Blue Hawk's highly durable Kevlar weave protective suit and combat armor , used to compensate for his lack of invulnerability. It is invulnerable to knives, and small caliber bullets and is also fireproof. The suit's mask also digitally alters Blue Hawk’s voice, making it unrecognizable to those that know him as Jaden Taylor. The mask, neck, gauntlets, and boots are able to effortlessly deflect small arms rounds and blades, though the rest of the suit seems to be somewhat more vulnerable, as a blade could partially pierce the shoulder (though it looked more like it had gotten stuck in the suit's weave). Even so, it is not enough to truly harm or even slow down the wearer, as Blue Hawk seemed to only feel a small amount of pain after getting stabbed. *'Nightbird:' Blue Hawk's imposing and heavily armed custom combat vehicle used by him for transportation, pursuit and capture and one of his most powerful tools to aid in his war against crime in Trident City. *'Bird of Prey:' Blue Hawk's large three-story airplane, built in order to transport around the Guardians, as well as his Nightbird. *'Escrima sticks:' Blue Hawk carries two escrima sticks strapped around his right thigh *'Shurikens:' Blue Hawk carries 4 extremely sharp bird shaped shurikens (capable of piercing concrete walls), but non-lethal throwing throwing knives strapped to his thigh. *'Blue Hawk's Utility Belt:' Blue Hawk's specially designed belt, with its many pouches filled with an arsenal of numerous gadgets, weapons and tools at all times, to aid Batman in his mission. *'Oracle:' Blue Hawk's giant and powerful multi-purpose supercomputer console, located in the Hawknest, with several monitor screens. Among other things, one of its monitors is equipped with thermal imaging, allowing Blue Hawk to easily deduce the number of people within a building from a distance. It is also constantly hooked up to police radio's from the Trident City Police Department, as well as news stations, allowing Blue Hawk to be up to date with all the goings on in his city. When Blue Hawk is on one of his vigilante escapades, Alfred sometimes utilizes oracle to help him with a specific task. *'Grapple Gun:' Blue Hawks's line launching, multi-purpose, highly versatile, and handgun-like device that fires a retractable, detachable line with a mechanized, magnetic, or clawed end, which he utilizes to traverse Trident City, escape danger and remain hidden from foes, all while allowing him to scale rappel, swing, catapult, or slingshot himself along structures or across gaps. It allows him to ascend and descend, much like an elevator or pulley system, at a harmless rate. It consists of a spool of cable, a winding device, and reloading feature. Once, it is shot a surface, it pulls the user at great speed towards their target and quickly retracts into the device once it is reached. This can be done in rapid succession, with the device being able to fire against instantly after retracting, with the speed of the device retracting being similar to flight. The line can pull great amounts of weights. It can also be used to pull on an enemy with great force, enough to stun and daze them or to injure them, with the end of the line also acting like a harpoon, as it can pierce into the flesh of a target and pull them whether they’re flying in a jet, driving a car, or running away . The line could even send people flying through the air towards the user due to the force it exerted when retracting, which allowed Blue Hawk to strike his airborne target unopposed. The protrusion at the base of the gun's grip also makes it ideal to be used as a blunt weapon in close-quarters combat. As the line can be detachable, it can be used as a lasso. *'Respirator mask:' Blue Hawk's small mask that allows him to successfully breathe in locations with limited oxygen, such as when he was attacked by Arsonist's flamethrower. *'Sticky bombs:' The Blue Hawk's small, custom-built hand-held explosives that can stick to surfaces before detonating. *'Gas grenades:' Blue Hawks's pellet-type grenades that emit a great amount of smoke, augmenting his already amazing stealth. *'Detective phone:' The Detective phone is utilized by Jaden Taylor when acting as Blue Hawk. It can be used to hack servers, take photographs for evidence, and call people without them Identifying the user. **'Hacking device:' Blue Hawk plugs this device into the servers, thus managing to tap into the mainframes and extract files. Relationships Family *Michael Taylor † - father *Courtney Taylor - mother *Olivia Andrews - sister Allies *Guardians **Felidae - teammate, wife **Gladiator - recruit **Archer - recruit **Michael Beech - recruit **Vandal - recruit *Trident City Police Department **Commissioner Phillip Baxter **Detective Brooklyn Baxter Enemies *James Triden - archnemesis, business rival **Triden Industries **Global Security Council **The Elite ***Deathwish - enemy, father's murderer ***The Jester - enemy ***Felidae - enemy ***Bat Demon - enemy *Roman Imperial **Roman - apprehended enemy **Dimitri Kovar *Arsonist *Reaper *Enphyscopedia *Winston Payne - enemy **Frank Walker *Scourge *Monarch Trivia * Jaden Taylor's birthday and the last two digits of his birthday were switched. He was originally 19 and born 2023. Category:Humans Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category: Members of the Guardians Category:Trident Residents